Episode Twenty-seven: Turning Over A New Leavanny!
Preview: Zane's Swadloon gets jealous when it discovers another female, Vanillite, joining the family that the two of them start fighting, but when a horde of rouge Ursaring run in a rampage, everyone gets separated by accident; Liam with Zane's Swadloon and Liam's Fennekin, Zane and Liam's Vanillite duo, Quilava and Zane's Croconaw, Zane with Liam's Flareon, his Espeon, Liam's Azelf and Liam's Whismur, Arthur with Liam's Minun, his Gulpin and Liam's Swalot, Holly and Amy with Zane's Haxorus, and Liam's Pidove. Will they reunite with one another? Narrator: As our heroes head towards the next city, they decide to have a rest at a quiet spot in the forest for a break. Liam: "This could be a good spot to let out our Pokemon for some fresh air." Minun: "Mai" (Yeah) ' Liam: "Come on out, gang!" ' Flareon: "Flareon!" (You called?) Pidove: "Dove Dove" (Good to be out) Vanillite: "Van nilite" (As am I) Swalot: "Swa Swalot" (What up, Liam) Azelf: "Azelf Zelf" (Yay! Fun!) Fennekin: "Fen Fennekin" (Hey, guys) Arthur: "Great idea. Time to let everyone come out!" ' Quilava: "Quil?" (Huh?) Espeon: *Purrs cutely* Vanillite: "Vanillite." (Hello.) Haxorus: "Haxor." (Greetings.) Croconaw: "Croc!" (Freedom!) Rampardos: *Growls calmly* Zane: "Go ahead and play around for awhile. You've all worked so hard and deserve some time to yourselves. Be safe, though. Don't play too rough." ' Zane: So far, everyone's been getting along great. But, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. I just know it. ' Liam: "I think Swadloon wants to join them too." Meanwhile.... (Pokemon P.O.V. = they can talk human in a pokemon's pov) Pidove: "Hey, who did that?" Quilava: "Sorry, that was me." ' Haxorus: I'm no longer the small image of myself that Zane loved so much. Does that mean our friendship is gone as well? Croconaw: "You really shouldn't pout like that, Haxorus. It'll get stuck that way." Haxorus: *Turns head to Croconaw* "What are you doing here? Thought you'd be off playing with the others." Croconaw: "I was. But, looks like you're having a troubled time thinking about something. Care to share?" Haxorus: "Not really..." Croconaw: "It's about changing, isn't it?" Haxorus: "I didn't want to change, but, I had to get stronger so I could keep Zane safe. He means everything to me, after all." Croconaw: "I know what you mean. We've all traveled a long way with Zane..." Liam's Vanillite: "What's up with Swadloon, Haxorus? ' Swadloon: "Why does she get special treatment with Zane? It's not fair. I've been with Zane longer than her." Haxorus: "That may be true, but I've been with Zane longer than any of you. Swadloon, please try to calm down, alright? Vanillite is just getting used to being part of Zane's team. It's nothing to get jealous over." Swadloon: "You're not worried?" Haxorus: "Why would I be? Zane cares for all of us equally. He would never pick favorites over any one of us. Anyway, I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep." . Swadloon: "Vanillite?!" Zane's Vanillite: "Huh? Yeah?" Swadloon: "Stop kissing up to Zane like that! I've been with him longer, so don't try to become his favorite!" Zane's Vanillite: "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just getting a feel for what a warm human is like. It's nice." ' Zane: "Hey! What's going on?!" Swadloon: "Zane is my Trainer first!" Zane's Vanillite: "I care about him more, though." ' Zane: "Swadloon, Vanillite, please stop fighting!" Arthur: "Oh no." Amy: "Why are they fighting exactly?" Holly: "Beats me. Liam, you got any clue?" Liam: "I think I sense a rivalry between those two, since Zane's Vanillite is a guy, and my Vanillite is a girl, Swadloon is jealous since there's another girl" Whismur: "Ooooooogh......oooogh.....Waaaahhhhhhhh!" ' Zane: "Why is Whismur screaming?!" Liam: "That's Whismur's Screech attack, and it's so loud too!" Amy: "No kidding! It's hurting my ears!" Liam's Vanillite: *covering its ears* "My poor ears" Azelf: *covering its ears* "That's Screech for ya" Swadloon: "Agh, it's so loud!" Zane's Vanillite: "Yeah! We kind of figured it!" ' Liam: "It's alright Whismur, thanks for doing that, and I didn't know you learned Hyper Voice." Whismur: "Thanks Liam." ''Normal POV'' Liam: "Swadloon, you remember that Vanillite you were fighting earlier?" Swadloon: "Swad..." (Yeah...) Liam: "The thing is.........Zane's Vanillite, the one you've been fighting, is actually a guy." Swadloon: "Loon?!" (What?!) Zane: "A guy? I didn't know you could tell the difference." Liam: "The female one is actually my Vanillite, she has a pink bow on her head." Arthur: "I swear sometimes, Liam, you can cause trouble where it wasn't needed." Holly: "At least nothing bad happened." ' Amy: "Uh...what was that?" ' Amy: "Where did all these Ursaring come from?!" ' Liam's Pokedex: "Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokémon and the evolved form of Teddiursa. Ursaring searches for honey in a forest daily. To reach its food, it often snaps trees with its forelegs rather than climbing." Arthur: "Probably from Whismur's loud screech! Thanks for that, Liam! Your Whismur startled these Ursaring and now they're angry!" Holly: "We should probably run for it!" Zane: "Yeah! Let's get out of here!" Liam: "Good idea." ' Haxorus: "Haxorus?" (Zane?) Zane: "Haxourus, Croconaw, run for it!" Liam: "And they're really mad due to Whismur's Screech attack" Croconaw: "Croc?" (What?) ' Liam: "I think we lost them, guys......Guys?" ' Liam: "Uh oh, looks like we accidentally gotten ourselves separated" Swadloon: "Swadloon. Swad." (This is bad. Really bad.) Quilava: "Quilava." (Calm down.) Zane's Vanillite: "Vanill, Vanillite?!" (Zane, Zane where are you?!) Liam's Vanillite: "Van van Vanillite?" (What will we do now?) Liam: "Let's all stay calm, and let's find the others." Croconaw: "Croconaw." (Right.) Fennekin: "Fenne kin." (Good idea.) ' Zane: "That was close. Everyone good?" ' Flareon: "Flare? On?" (Liam? Anyone?) Azelf: "Azelf zelf." (That was awful.) ' Whismur: "Whis......murrrrr" (Liam.....waaaah) Espeon: *Wraps her tail around Whismur and rubs its soft head against it* Whismur: "whiss...Whis whis mur, whismur mur" (Sniff...Thanks Espeon, I needed that) Zane: "How are we supposed to find the others?" Espeon: "Espeon." (Not sure.) Flareon: "Flar eon, flare." (I'm with you.) Azelf: "Azelf, zelf azelf azelf azelf zelf azelf?" (Zane, do you want me to look around to see if I find someone?) Zane: "Sure. See if you can find them up high." ' Zane: "Anything, Azelf?" ' Azelf: "Azelf Az. Azelf zelf." (Sadly no. I'm sorry, Zane.) Zane: "It's alright. We'll just keep trying." ' Arthur: "Great. Now we're completely lost in the forest." Gulpin: "Pin?" (We are?) Swalot: "Swa Swalot lot?" (Is everyone alright?) Gulpin: "Gulpin." (Yeah.) Minun: "Mai mai nun nun nun?" (Now what will we do?) Swalot: "Swalot lot swalot swa swa lot lot." (I think we should look for the others, Arthur.) Arthur: "Yeah. We should probably head back toward the campsite. In think it was this way. Come on." ' Pidove: "Pidove dove pidove, Pidove dove" (Holly and Amy, I'll go and look in the sky) Amy: "Be careful, Pidove." Haxorus: "Haxor..." (Careful...) Holly: "Let us know if you find anything up there!" ' Liam: "Huh? Oh no!" Swadloon: "Swadloon." (Over there.) Liam: "Look over there." ' Fennekin: "Fennekin kin?" (Who's that Pokémon?) Croconaw: "Croc...?" (Maybe...?) Liam: "Teddiursa?" ' Liam's Pokedex: '''"Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon. This cute, cuddly Pokémon is easily frightened and frequently licks its paws, which are usually covered with sweet honey." Quilava: "Quilava." (It looks hurt.) Liam: "I think I have a Sitrus Berry and a Revive that might help it." ' Swadloon: "Swadloon?" (Find it?) Liam: "Yes I did. Swadloon, could you use your String Shot to support Teddiursa's wounds?" Swadloon: "Loon." (Sure.) ' Liam: "Thanks Swadloon!" Swadloon: "Swadloon." (You're welcome.) ' Teddiursa: "Teddi....ursa?" (Where.....am I?) Liam: "You're awake!" Zane's Vanillite: "Vanillite. Vanill." (Hello there. Glad you're okay.) Swadloon: "Swad..." (Yeah...) Liam's Vanillite: "Vanill lite lite" (We were so worried) Quilava: "Quilava." (We sure were.) ' Amy: "Haxorus?" Holly: "Something wrong?" ' Holly: "Haxorus, what did you do that for?!" Haxorus: "Haxorus!" (Something's following us!) ' Holly: "Find something, Pidove?" Pidove: "Pidove dove!" (I sure did) ' Amy: "Liam, it's you!" Liam: "There you are, Amy, Holly" ' Pidove: "Pidove!" (Liam!) Liam: "I'm so glad you're okay, Pidove." ' Arthur: "Guys!" Amy: "Arthur!" Holly: "Glad you're alright." Arthur: "Has anyone seen Zane?" ' Zane: "Nothing..." Espeon: *Pricks its ears up and looks through some trees* Zane: "Espeon, something wrong?" ' Zane: "Look out!" ' Zane: "Great work, Espeon! Let's get out of here!" Liam: "Look, its Zane." ' Liam: "ZANE, WATCH OUT!!!!" ' Swadloon: "LOON!!!" (ZANE!!!) Liam & Zane: "SWADLOON!!" ' Liam: "That Hyper Beam has got to hurt." Zane: "Swadloon!" ' Zane: "Swadloon! You evolved!" Zane's Pokedex: "Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokémon, and the evolved form of Swadloon. When Leavanny finds a small Pokémon it makes clothing for it with its arm cutters, using leaves and sticky silk." Zane: "Awesome! Leavanny, you're amazing!" ' Zane: "Leavanny!" ' Arthur: "Looks to be that Leavanny learned X-Scissor." ' Liam: "That's Leaf Blade." Arthur: "That's not a move I expected a Grass-type like Leavanny to learn so easily." Liam: "Hold on, Leavanny can learn Steel Wing? That's a Steel-type move." Liam: "Hold on!" Leavanny: "Van?" (Liam?) ' Ursaring: *Growls angrily* Liam: "Calm down, Ursaring. I was helping her. Teddiursa was injured, I couldn't just leave it" ' Teddiursa: "Teddi tedi ursa ursa sa teddy." (Liam is really nice, he helped me treat my wounds.) ' Liam: "Please believe me." ' Zane: *Sighs* "That's a relief. I'm glad Ursaring was so understanding. So, Liam, you going to add Teddiursa to your team?" Teddiursa: "Teddi? Teddi ursa?" (Please? Can I join your team?) ' Liam: "Sure!" ' Liam: "That's awesome, I got Teddiursa" ' Liam Pokedex: "The moves this Teddiursa knows are: Slash, Play Rough and Facade, it is a female and its ability is Pickup" Leavanny: "Leavanny!" (Zane I'm sorry!) Zane: "Leavanny, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. I'm just happy that you're okay." Leavanny: "Leavan...vanny?" (You're...not mad?) Zane: "Of course not. Please promise me that you'll be more careful. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you. What kind of Trainer would I be if I let my friends get hurt?" ' Narrator:"Bonds between Trainer and Pokémon can be as meaningful and deep as anyone wishes to make them. On top of that, Swadloon has evolved into Leavanny and Liam adds Teddiursa to the family. What awaits our heroes on their next stop is giving me the jitters. Stay tuned!"'''